


Low on love

by sharilumi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharilumi/pseuds/sharilumi
Summary: Sebastian is losing his love of his life and everything is breaking down, but thankfully there is one person in his life that worries and is there for him, give him some love and hope.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 36





	Low on love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schneekristall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/gifts).



> Hi there! 
> 
> It is my first oneshot in a while since 2017 and my very first in this archive and in english (thanks for the help @schneekristall!) she helped to translate the german version into this. It might not be perfect, dont jugde us but hopefully you like it anyway.   
> I feel so sorry for Sebastian this season and hope is going to find a place for him to be happy. 
> 
> Lets go. Enjoy! :)

He is standing in the corner, looking to the ground. His hand is clenched around a bottle. The words, thrown at his head, are hurting.  
Tears are glistering in the corner of his eyes, he is looking at the person which is just leaving him. Then again he doesn’t know why there are tears, she is leaving him and he had been truly fighting. It hasn’t just been working and it was pointless to fight on for it and losing all of his strength.  
“Do you hear me? I’m going and I’m taking them with me. We see each other at court.”  
After those words the door clicks shut and he is sinking to the floor, breaking down finally. Hot tears are streaming down his cheeks, the bottle, which he was just holding this minute, was shattered into thousands pieces and the content is spreading on the floor.  
Sobs are filling out the hallway and something was burning inside his chest, as it was engulfed in flames. The pain is there, even though it was to be expected what just has happened.  
To accept it is something completely different and it hurts. It hurts so much. Tears are running down his cheeks and leave behind a warm trail of salt and water. Dropping to the floor.  
The blonde one pulls his knees to his chest and just stays there, sitting in the floor. It was useless and he doesn’t have any strength left.  
He had lost the faith in love. She always have been the love of his life. He never ever thought of going separate ways. Yet this is how it goes. Was it only because of the fact that he hasn’t been home much over the past years? Even before they gave each other their marriage promises, she knew he wouldn’t be home that much.  
Therefore he doesn’t understand that should be one of the reasons why he is sitting here with this pain in his chest.  
His blue eyes are shimmering with tears. Angry whiping them away the young man is fighting to get up, standing in the hallway. He tries to show strength, but another tear is breaking his way through. Resulting in him giving way and kneeing on the floor again. His hands are sustaining him on the floor while salty drops are moistening the granite. Darkening it.  
Why does it hurt so damn much to be abandoned while you have fought so much? More sobs are digging their way up his throat and an agonised cry escapes him. Whereon he has to cough, as mucus was clustering in his nose as well as his pharynx because of his crying. For a short moment everything inside his body shut off.  
Why is she leaving him? Everything he ever wanted was to be loved from the one person, who he has been in love for more than a decade.  
But there is some point at which you have to surrender. Even if it hurts. It has been like that at his work. Even if it has been hurting, you had to fight on, start again. Analysing everything new and then there were better days coming. However he failed in his private life, failed miserably. Who would be there helping him getting up? No one was here to hearten him up. The people are concerned with their own interests and doesn’t have the time for those who suffer. It was only heartache and it would certainly go away. Or never, but you learn to live with it.  
All this thinking is only straining. The blonde one gets up and drags himself through the hallway into the living room, where he stops and sees all those memories. Flashing like a movie in front of his eyes, causing him to sniffle briefly. He wipes away the tears in his eyes.  
The pain is eating through his veins, letting him burn. Slowly he is stepping the step down to the big sofa, which they had picked together so he could cuddle with the kids during the evenings he was at home. Now this playground only belongs to him and it hurts, simply hurts.  
It laces his throat to think about his Kids. Their laugh is missing, the “daddy” shouts, so many things. It was just empty and quiet here. This home should have been his heaven on earth, but it turned into hell.  
Everywhere memories linked with pain or delight. But the cheerlessness outweighs here obviously.  
His glimpse hovers over the picture wall, a hand moves over his mouth to suppress the pain which wants to unload in his throat. It leads him back into a river of tears, threatening to drown him. Also this incredible emptiness is rolling over him, making it difficult for him to keep standing straight. He didn’t want anything of this, he wants his family back. At least the closeness to his kids. He misses them so much. His heart is torn into two, without them the pieces would never be recombined together. Leaving behind a hole nobody is possible to fill.  
Not even a single bit.  
With tear-dimmed eyes, thick nose and broken heart he is standing in the middle of this big empty room. While the world around him stopped turning.  
He takes deep breaths to get rid of this feeling of drowning. He is sinking to the floor, leaning his back to the wall, his arms hanging on his sides.  
His breaths are chopped.  
Would time heal the wounds inside him? He doesn’t believe it. How could it be hurting so much? He never experienced such a pain.  
His mobile phone is ringing in the distance. He hates this thing. But his gaze wanders into its direction. How could it be? Many do have his number but only a few are getting in touch anyway. Except his family in Heppenheim. His old home. How much he would love to be at home, able to crawl into his childhood bed, hoping all the evil and grief of the world would just melt away. Without hurting him so much.  
Back then he had believed in it, but now he knows that he has to go through the pain. If he wants to do it or not. But doing it alone was so freaking hard to even get out off it. No one was here to hold him, to encourage him. The only person, being at his side most of the time had left him a few minutes ago. His phone chimes again and his blue eyes are fixating it. Something seems to be urgent or someone seems to be worried.  
But no one knows how he was doing, so why should somebody be worried? He was alone. All by himself.  
Perhaps this was very theatric. But he is feeling like this and nobody was allowed to disturb this. He is allowed to suffer.  
Most people on this planet had been going through some catastrophes, some worse, some less. For him being left after so many joint years is terrible.  
Again his phone is ringing and he is looking to it. Supporting himself at the wall he walks slowly to the place where it is lying and looks at the display.  
Startled he takes the electronic device and stares at the name, which lightens up. Just as he brings himself to answer the call, his counterpart hangs up and all his power vanishes again. With his mobile phone in his hand he lets himself sink next to the cabinet.  
Suddenly something is clinking and the blonde one is nearly scared witless.  
What was this?  
His strength comes back because of this fright as the adrenaline does gain the upper hand now. Fast he figures out that one of the windows in the hallways must have gotten broken and somebody is just about to climb in.  
Puzzled he stands still in his tracks, looking closely at the person which just jumps into the hallway. Wiping off the dirt on his trousers, then looking up having a smile on his lips.  
“Thank god you are okay!”  
Like in trance he is looking at the dark-haired person walking towards him. All he could do is standing stiff.  
“Everything okay… you didn’t answer your phone.” Showing at the hand still holding it.  
The deserted man of the two is only blinking incredulous.  
“You broke the window.”  
“I thought you hurt yourself. You are always answering your phone when someone is calling. Even when this someone is me. And I was just near.”  
He wants to responds something but is dragged into a hug, which lets break all the dams. His phone bangs to the floor, splitting his display into pieces. But all this pain, which was frozen cause of the adrenaline in his veins, comes back and he starts crying again. He claws himself firm into the other man’s chest.  
He was so grateful. So full of pain, but the gratefulness sets in and disburden his heart of the loneliness.  
His counterpart just does the right thing by holding as long as is master of his voice again and is able to tell him what had happened.  
“Thank you for being here!”  
“I’m always there for you. No matter as what others wanna see us. We are friends are there for one another. I thank you for all those days you stood up for me Sebastian.”  
The blonde man smiles for the first time this day and wipes away the last tears off his face with new courage.  
“Together we can do this?”  
A nod followed by another hug, giving him so much consolation that his heart was freed from all the sorrow. Just for a brief moment. Sebastian admits this moment to be and is grateful to have a friend supporting him even in his worst time.


End file.
